To increase diversity and avoid unintended beamforming effects, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n/ac uses cyclic shift diversity (CSD) in downlink transmissions. CSD, which may also be referred to as cyclic delay diversity (CDD), may transform spatial diversity into frequency diversity in an effort to avoid intersymbol interference.